Course
by dbatman
Summary: Love is made even more forbidden...the second time around *A Jacob Imprinting Story/ Sequel to "Vetoed"/Reading "Vetoed" first is strictly recommended*
1. Preface

**Preface**

I looked at him for one last time. Those were the eyes I used to look into, the lips that I would endlessly kiss, the hands that used to hold mine, the person I'd gladly die for.

In just a few more seconds, I will lose him, the only man I learned to love…and perhaps, the only one I will. I will lose the first man who has ever made my heart beat, and the last man in this world who was ever allowed to do so. Everything under the sun was against us, I know that. But why am I still here, struggling with fate?

"Do you, Jacob Black, take this woman, Jessica Stanley as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or for poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

My sight darkened as I felt my body collapse on the ground.


	2. Traitor

**Traitor**

"Gianna!" I exclaimed. I was a pretty good actress, and the way I convincingly pecked both of her cheeks out of fake nostalgia proved it.

"O, Narcissa! It's been ages!" Her lively green eyes glowed with delight as she leaned forward to kiss me back. I rolled my eyes when she hugged me, definite that she wouldn't be able to see that.

"We'll talk later. You'll be late for the meeting." She draped the grey hood of my robe on my head.

"Is it _really_ that important? I really need to talk to you! There's just so much to tell!" My mock eagerness was obvious this time. Too bad she was too stupid to notice it.

"Sadly, it _is_ important. The Volturi called for nearly every coven in the world. They need so much help to wipe out those pests away."

"The Invictu?"

"Yes, them. They're having a really hard time killing those faggots." My chest rumbled violently. _Don't worry, Cissa. You could kill her when you're done with this._

"You must be hungry. I could hear your stomach."

"Sorry about that."

"Well, good luck on your first day as a Volturi member!"

"Thanks, I'll be needing it." I turned my back on her and made my way through the confusing twist and turns of the finely decorated hallways. Luckily, I ended up in the right one. I slid aside a piece of the elevated panelling to reveal the hidden door. I twisted the bolt and panicked when I saw a small, dark stone room instead of the bright, sun kissed cavern. There was bright hole at the end of the room and I followed it. Thankfully, it led to the one I was looking for.

The blinding yellow sunlight from the curved, glass roof hit my skin and specks of rainbow-coloured light fluttered around. I was busy looking at it, but from the corner of my eye, I could see some vampires staring at me. A brand new Volturi member was of course, something to be surprised about.

"Everybody, take your seats, take your seats!" Aro shouted from the platform. The buzzing that came from the humongous amount of chattering vampires started to hurt my extra sensitive ears. I took my eyes off the numerous rainbow-coloured specks and looked at the others. Everyone had facial features that were distinct from the rest, but all of them were dressed in a very formal manner--the girls in sundresses and the guys in expensive looking tuxedos. It was a good thing I was in my Volturi robe; my immoral statement shirt, faded denim shorts and mud-coated sneakers were hidden.

"I said, _sit down_!" Aro's voice boomed throughout the whole spacious room. His unusually short temper was a dead giveaway that he was stressed. The noise was swept away in an instant, and everybody scurried to their seats inside the big circle.

"Now, you all now what this meeting is about—_The Invictu_." By the time he darkly mentioned my coven's name, everybody started to murmur.

"There are only seven to ten of them, all in their teenage years. And yet, they are so powerful, powerful enough to get almost every vampire in this world to meet here in Volterra to plot their death." The murmuring became louder and louder.

"They are _so_ powerful that our very existence is on the verge of revelation!" I don't know how long Aro was talking about the havoc we have caused, but it was long enough to bore the hell out of me. The important details of the attack I was here for wasn't coming yet, so I rested my chin on my hands and looked at the petrified faces of the other vampires.

They were all looking at Aro-- all except one. He had bronze coloured hair, yellow eyes, beautiful facial features and a lanky body. He was looking at me, in a very absorbed way--a way that was in between gawking and glaring. I raised an eyebrow at him but his eyes didn't move an inch unlike how any other person would have reacted. He just kept on looking at me in such an unfathomable and awkward way.

"Felix tracked them down and found their house. It's just three blocks from the cemetery, and at the dead of the night, we will all go there to attack. Cauius will lead party number one. You will come from the plaza while Marcus will lead party number two and they will come from the cemetery. That way, we can corner them and kill them in an instant. And soon, our existence will be safe. Do you have any questions?" I gulped as I saw the bronze haired boy shoot his hand in the air.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Sir, there are too many vampires involved in the assault. I was just thinking, what if one of us is a spy for the Invictu? What if one of us _is_ an Invictu?" His head turned away from Aro, faced me and smiled a crooked smile. I returned a very puzzled and surprised look. _How did he know?_

"You have a strong point, Edward, and I fear that I only noticed that hole just now. Not to worry, I will touch each and every one of you before this meeting ends and I'll see if there is any spy." I was a goner. I drummed my fingers against the table, panicking. There was one idea that came to me, and though it was really stupid, it was the only one left to do.

I summoned Alec's ability out of my body, and I was sure it was ready for use since my head throbbed in an exaggerated way.

_Concentrate. Concentrate. Be one with the body. Be one with the body._

"I'm sorry, Cauius, but I have to do this." Marcus' voice suddenly broke the silence. I was successful at manipulating him. He turned away from Cauius and faced Aro.

"Cauius is a member of the Invictu, Aro. He threatened me! He told me that he'd kill you if I tell! _Cauius is an Invictu_!"

"_I am not_!" Cauius' usually bored face suddenly ignited with rage. I concentrated on Marcus again.

"See! He's defensive!"

"_How can I not be defensive if you're throwing blasphemies at me?_" Cauius roared.

"Stop lying! You're the one who killed thousands of people in the stadium! You caused the January 15 Massacre! You admitted it!"

"_I did not_!" The brawl was brewing up. Cauius rose from his seat and charged towards Marcus. I let go of the force connecting me to Marcus, and for a split second, I pitied him. He must be really bewildered, wondering why the heck Cauius was charging towards him.

Everyone jumped out of their seats to break it up, except for the Edward boy. The exit was just beside him so I had no choice but to pass by him.

"Out of all the people I've met in my one hundred years, you are the most interesting one." He suddenly spoke when I was about to reach for the knob.

"Why is that so?"

"I don't know. Your story is just so tragic, Narcissa." I froze. I was itching to know how he knew me, but the brawl was about to end. I flung the door open, stumbled my way out into the dark, stone tunnel and passed by the beautiful hills that lay underneath the bright, Tuscan sun as I whirred towards my house.

I reached the sunless, narrow alley in a matter of seconds. After a few slow paces on the cobblestones, I finally reached the brick well and plunged into its dark pit.

"You're back! She's back, everyone!" A familiar, high-pitched voice shouted as I landed on the white armchair. She was just sitting on the couch beside me. Shortly, all of them emerged from each door in the grand, chandelier-lit corridor and ran to sit beside me by the pool table.

"Hi, Gail." I greeted my anorexic 12-year old best friend and ruffled her short, spiky red hair.

"So, what happened?"

"They're going to attack. Midnight."

"Where?" I turned to my left where the deep, English accented voice came from. It was Cedric speaking, the not so close yet the closest person I had for a mate. He was his normal self—chalky skin, ruby red eyes, rosy cheeks, a handsome face; but his brown hair wasn't gelled in the usual 1880's hairstyle unlike his twin brother's, William. They look so alike that the only way I could tell which was which was through their scents, but they had very different personalities. Cedric was reckless, arrogant and never took anything seriously, that's why we never worked things out on our first year. William on the other hand, was careful, humble and very serious.

"Here, in the house."

"_They know where we live?" _William shouted.

"Felix tracked us."

"This is all your fault, Aida! You should have used the well instead of the wall!" I sighed. Cedric was starting another fight, again.

"Well, if you were kind enough to remind me that you were taunting them at that minute, then I could have used the well!" I turned to Aida; her long, pitch-black hair was in sharp contrast with her white shirt. The way she scorned her 'brother-in-law' with piercing red eyes made her look even more dangerous.

I searched my mind for anything that could change the topic. "We'll have to live somewhere else, then."

William squinted his eyes. My suggestion definitely didn't look good to him. "We have nowhere else to go, Cissa."

"I think there is. I'll check if my old house is still available." Luigi suddenly spoke without taking his eyes off the T.V. He brushed his wavy, blonde hair back and pushed his sleeves higher, revealing his large biceps. Even if he was the handsomest boy in the coven, his utter silence and his being such an anti-social spoiled such good looks.

"Where do you live?"

"I honestly forgot. But I do remember the directions going there."

Gail stood up from her seat. "Shall I pack the furniture? We'll just send it to your house when we get there. I'm sure we'll be ahead of the mail."

"No, we don't need furniture. I left the house as it was. I'm sure everything's still where it was fifty years ago."

"We better get going now, before midnight comes." Aida grabbed Will by the hand and walked towards the corridor, perhaps to their room.

"_No_. We'll leave after midnight." We all shot Cedric a puzzled look.

"Why?"

Part of his mouth was curved into a mischievous, half smile."A little action won't hurt.

**- -**

"How much more do we have left, Gail?"

"More or less…sixty seconds."

"Alright, position yourselves. You all know the plan."

I focused my eyes on the alley ahead. The streetlamps were already open, and the light that emanated from them reflected on the alley's large cobblestones. The thought of a brawl consisting hundreds, maybe thousands, of vampires in such a cramped street made me uneasy.

"What's wrong, Cissa?" Cedric apparently noticed my tiny jumps.

"Nothing. Just a bit nervous."

"Aww, c'mon!" He squeezed both of my hands and joined me in jumping.

"It's different this time, Ced. There are a lot of them…and so little space." He was about to say something back, but I felt some kind of vibration beneath my feet. They were coming.

"Here we go." Aida started jumping in place out of excitement.

The robed figures glided towards us, half came from the left street in front and half came from the right. They came to a stop little paces ahead.

"Narcissa?" Aro's voice called from the crowd.

"Good evening, master."

"How could you?" He gasped.

"No, master. How could _you_?"

"We trusted you, _and you spoiled that rare trust_? Do you know how often we add new members? Once in a blue moon, _and you wasted it_!"

"I didn't waste it. In fact, I cherished the opportunity. How could I not I be against your coven if you keep attacking ours?"

"Everyone knows we attack yours because you're risking our existence."

"And everyone knows we're risking it for a reason." Though the alley was cramped with hundreds of vampires, there was still silence.

"What reason is that? I do not reckon anything we have done to provoke any of you."

"Yes you have." Luigi stepped out of the shadows and walked slowly towards Aro. "Do you remember Reese Simmons?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember that you killed her because she killed _one_ human right in front of your face?"

"Yes."

"And one of your guards even harassed her before you ripped her to death?"

"We all kn-"

"There we go! You and your henchmen are hypocrites. You live to kill vampires who expose us. Reese was a vegetarian, and she only drank human blood that instant. You who drink human blood more often have more right to die more than she does. You kill those who are risks but haven't you noticed that _you are risks too_? All the missing tourists alarmed the government then you kill those who don't do harm? We ambushed Volterra, your dear city, because you hypocrites deserve to be exposed."

"_Your coven is shallow! Why are you putting so much effort for one lady's justice_?" Felix shouted from the other side.

"Nemo me impune lacessit." We all chorused.

"We hope the Volterra ambushes are enough to live out your little motto." Felix said flatly.

"Of course, not." Cedric smirked. "We just need one more thing to be equal, and we'll leave you alone forever."

"And what would that thing be?"

"Do I need to use my abilities on this?" I asked Cedric for the plain reason of giving the Volturi a clue.

"No, just run and get it." I inhaled for a long time. Her scent came from one of the first columns of robes. I charged for her, making many vampires tumble as I made my way through. She was there, staring at me in a confused way, perhaps wondering if she was the one thing left to reciprocate with the Volturi. I threw her light body on my back and ran for it.

"Let me go!" Jane squirmed, shouted and punched the reachable parts of me.

"What will I get if I do?" I teased her. She was speechless, and resumed to her worthless struggling.

I was far from the alley, but my ears could hear the snapping, crunching and squealing sounds of the unfortunate vampires my coven was ripping apart. I reached the river dike and jumped in the dark, cold waters that glistened against the moonlight without thinking.

"What the heck? Let me _go_!" Jane was already starting to get very annoying so I had to grip her twice as tight.

"All set!" Gail's voice echoed from above. She jumped in and the rest followed shortly.

"I'll lead the way. Just follow me. This might take us 3-5 hours so brace yourselves." I tried my best to follow the Luigi's flowing, blonde hair that was underwater. I paddled my feet fast; and soon, we were already out of the river and into the dark, deep and endless pit of the salty ocean.


	3. New

**New**

"Just a few more seconds."

"_Finally_!" I shouted. Being underwater for five hours was like sitting on a couch doing nothing. Maybe sitting on a couch wasn't even half as bad. It was boring, like someone took your sight away from you and all you could ever do was sit down to stay safe. Jane was still as rock for half the trip because she learned that struggling from my grip was impossible. She attempted to play bad illusions in my head; but whenever she did, I did the same to her too…only much more disturbing ones.

I could make sense of a vague outline of a tall cliff nearby, and the crashing sound of waves was finally heard. Not too long after that, my toes were already buried inside the soft sand. 

"_We're here_!" Cedric's voice echoed throughout the place.

"_Shh_! They might hear us!" Luigi snapped at him. Aida laughed because of that.

I was already able to stand on my own two feet, and the waves that curled and tickled my legs soothed my whole being. I've never encountered water this close before. 

"Follow. And don't make a sound." Luigi whispered. He led us inside a leafy forest several paces from the shore; and the fascinating footprints I left on the sand fascinated me.

"_Let me go!_" Jane shouted at the top of her lungs. It ricocheted and Aida turned around to pull her hair.

"_You shut up, you brat_!" 

"_Let me go_!"

"I said _shut up_!" Other than the fierce look on her face, the stronger force Aida exerted on Jane's locks shut her up in fright. She marched back to the front and clang to William.

"Do you know that you look so hot when you're wet?" Cedric suddenly appeared at my side.

"Back off, perv." I glared at him. I paced faster ahead of him but his hands got hold of my soaking wet shirt and pulled me.

"You know, dear, if you just took our relationship more seriously, I won't be so hard to get." I kicked his balls, which I knew won't be painful for a male vampire, and went ahead. Jane was snickering for the first time.

I didn't notice that the forest actually led to the end of the tall cliff from a while ago. From here, I had a bird's eye view of the shore and the beach.

"That's weird. It was here fifty years ago." My heart sank. If Luigi's old house was demolished and we swam miles just for it, I'll surely lose my sanity. I helped him look around for it, and found a dim, yellow light from a large structure that was closer to the end of the cliff.

"What's that?" I pointed at it. Everyone turned to where I was pointing.

"That's the house!" He exclaimed. We all ran for it, and as we got closer, its beautiful features made itself known.

It was big, white, and mostly made of glass. The porch was sky high, and round lamps dangled from the roof. Luigi opened the glass door and we all stepped inside the air-conditioned room.

I was all jumpy. The thought of hopefully spending eternity in a mansion made me ecstatic. The interiors were very modern, the floor was carpeted and chandeliers that weren't old fashioned brightly lighted it. The living room was humongous and had a big, feathered sofa set in it. On its right was a clean and dainty kitchen and on its left was a staircase with black steps and a glass railway. I was wondering why it was so well maintained if Luigi left it years ago, but something beyond the other set of glass doors at the other end of the large living room distracted me from that thought.

I ran outside and I was blown away. There was a wide, infinity pool that glistened against the moon and starlight that overlooked the beach, and the ground it was on was filled with beds of wildflowers and lush, green grass. A glass balcony above it connected all the rooms on the second floor.

"Damn you to heck, Luigi! We should have moved in here years ago!" I shouted at him. Jane slithered away from my loosening grip and jumped in the pool, splashing water on the green grass.

"It wasn't like this before. I don't know how it ended up like this." He was gawking at the pool.

"Lu?" I turned around to where the deep, unfamiliar voice came from. A muscular man was standing by the glass doors and he clearly resembled someone, only he had more feminine features. They were exactly the same, except that he was fairer, had longer and wavier hair and had pink circles on his cheeks. Before my subconscious mind was even about to mention his name, I already started reciting the Mandarin alphabet to myself.

"Rammy? _You did all this_?"

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"Long story. In a nutshell, every vampire's hunting us down so we moved."

"You're the Invictu?" He gasped.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Hearing Luigi talk so much was hard to get used to.

"Everyone knows about you lethal freaks!" The other man chuckled.

**- - -**

"Will you quit watching T.V., Cissa?" The T.V. suddenly turned off and I snapped Cedric a dark look.

"It's 7 and I'm immortal. What's there to do?"

"Go to school."

"_What!_" My eyes widened. I have never been to a real school before. Sure, I was given education back in the orphanage, but I took it with people I live with. Even if I was immortal and immensely powerful, school was just going to be too hard for me.

"We can't just stay here in hiding. We have to do other stuff, like schooling."

"Dude, I _don't _want to go to school. I'd rather be your girlfriend again. Anything but that." 

"Ouch."

"I'm staying home."

No, you're not." Cedric got a firm grip on my arm but I struggled for freedom.

"No one's gonna watch Jane!"

"Rammy can." He finally lost his grip, but as I was about to run up the stairs, he held my body tightly against his, like we were hugging with malaise.

"_Eww_!"

"It's either this or I'll drag you by the hair."

"You're gay."

'It's this then." Cedric kicked the front door open, his arms still tightly wrapped around me. Before I could even break loose, we were already at the foot of the cliff. It was still dusk.

"This is so gross."

"I'll let you go if you promise to go to school with me."

"Where are the others, anyway?"

"Already there."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes.

We circled the cliff and went straight ahead when we reached the other side. There were small cottages built close to the other side of the cliff. Many tan children ran around the shore, books in hand.

"So where's the freaking school?"

"Right…"--Cedric jerked me towards him and hugged me in the gross way again, but he was moving.--"… here." He stopped and dropped me inside a plain schoolyard. Groups of teenagers were everywhere, and so were the noises they made—laughter, squealing, crying and chattering. I felt very uneasy because it was just like the movies I used to watch. I knew that the popular ones and the jocks are the superior beings, and then the nerds and weirdoes are the inferior ones. My knees weakened and I was worried, worried if I'll fit in, if I won't get bullied, if I'll ever find friends. It was all just too fast for someone like me.

"I can't do this."

"_Relax_! You shouldn't let these humans intimidate you, Cissa. You shouldn't let _food_ intimidate you. The Volturi's afraid of us, what more with these normal humans? Just take my hand and everything will be alright" 

"I don't see how holding your hand will help."

"It will fend off the people who like you or me." I looked at his palms, already up, being offered to me. I reluctantly took it and shook my head. It was damn awkward.

We walked past the teenagers with raging hormones, all stopped from what they were doing to stare at us and mumble after. The boys were talking about how they wish I was single and how they'd like to nail me, the girls were talking about how much chances they had with Cedric.

"After you." Cedric held the steel door open for me and I stepped into my personal hell.

There were more teenagers inside—fixing their lockers, going to the bathroom, talking, hanging out and being their noisy selves. I hid my face behind Cedric.

"I can't believe I allowed you to talk me into this."

"You'll get the hang of it. First class is this way." I followed him into the second door to the right.

"Goodbye." His face was suddenly in a smug.

"_What the hell_!" 

"Goodbye, I'm going to my class now." He turned around.

"_You're leaving me_?"

"I never promised you that I'd stay."

"Stay with me!" It suddenly blurted out of my mouth. Cedric sighed.

"Don't say those words, Cissa. It makes me feel so guilty that I didn't you seriously. It makes letting you go harder." I felt a surge of pity run through my veins.

"Well, we're here now." His voice lightened up. "The past's in the past. Good luck on your first day!" Cedric disappeared into the thick crowd of students and I proceeded inside my dull classroom.

"Cissa!" a small voice cried out from the sunless part of the room. It was Gail, perched on one of the wooden desks.

"Hey!" That spared me from trying to find new friends. I slid past the students who were blocking my way, all gawked at me as I did. 

"Some place, huh?" I told her as I took the chair beside her.

"Not really. I've attended school before. It's not _that _bad." She patted my back. "I heard Cedric talking a while ago."

"Gail, you know it's not my fault that I ended it. It's—"

"He knows it's his fault, that's why he regrets it. If only you knew how tormented he feels like whenever he looks at you."

"He doesn't look tormented."

"That's because he hides it with his immaturity."

"Good morning, class!" A woman who looked 20 something suddenly barged into the room. She was wearing a slightly opened polo and a very short skirt. She also had long, brown hair, oddly plucked eyebrows and a smile that spelled out the letters B, I, T, C and H.

"For the sake of our two new students, Gail Otis and Narcissa Reed, I'm Ms. Jessica Stanley but you could call me—"

"Mrs. Black" The class chorused lazily.

"Precisely! I'm going to be your English teacher here in the Quileute High School, the prettiest one too." Her giggle could make my ears bleed. "Now it's your turn to introduce yourselves!" The perky woman pointed at me. I reluctantly stood up and the pairs of staring eyes made my stomach lurch.

"I-I'm Narcissa Reed. You could call me Cissa."

"That's it? No hobbies, interests, dislikes?"

"Umm." I scavenged through my head. I had nothing. "No, ma'am."

"You are so _boring_!" She was lucky I was gifted with patience. If I wasn't, I could have killed her in many ways. "You know, you are a very pretty girl but why the heck do you wear those clothes, honey?" I looked down at the red shirt I borrowed from Cedric. "I mean, where did you buy that_, in a lesbian yard sale_?"

Honestly, I never had plans to take this school thing seriously. There was nothing to lose. "Look, _hoe_, I'd rather look like a lesbian than a prostitute." The class gasped. Ms. Stanley's eyes widened in shock and she unbuttoned some buttons, revealing her fat cleavage. It was violently rising up and down. Her quivering hands reached for her black purse, withdrew colourful tablets from it and gulped them down without water. She was helplessly gasping for air. _Sheesh. That wasn't even my best insult! What a baby._

"Why you little b-b-b…"

"Bitch?" I completed the sentence for her.

"_You come with me to the assistant principal right now! You're just new here and you're already so barbaric_!" Ms. Stanley grabbed me by the hair and tried to pull me, but it didn't even make me move an inch. She tugged at it again, but I was still as a rock. Instead, I politely untangled her fingers from my hair, made my way out of the room without her assistance and waited for her to lead me to wherever the assistant principal was.

She brought me inside a reception to the extreme end of the hall. I took a seat on one of the leather couches. "You stay here, you little…" Her voice trailed off as she stomped her way inside a door that perhaps led to the assistant principal's office. She left the door open.

"Jacob, honey, I have…_damn it, Jacob_!" She suddenly shrieked. "I told you to quit that shit! _Damn it_! I don't know what to do anymore! I'm so fed-up with _this_!" I heard the sound of papers being thrown around, and I was itching to know what Ms. Stanley was screaming about. My question was answered soon, when one of the papers flew out of the door and landed on my lap. I flipped it and saw a perfect caricature of my face.

**- - **

_Hey, guys! Sorry for the late updates! I'm having trouble with my plot and I'm busy doing my other story, "Hero", these days. I suggest that you read it in the mean time._


End file.
